


untitled ass eating fic

by the5throommate



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rimming, eddie eats ass, its a short one but still sexy im hoping, thats it thats the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23693419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the5throommate/pseuds/the5throommate
Summary: just read the tags, y'all
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	untitled ass eating fic

**Author's Note:**

> based off this fanart by kerua-karua on twitter!! 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Kerua_Karua/status/1250189645285122055

Eddie Kaspbrak was an asshole. 

Everyone who met him knew this, from his coworkers to the guy who ran the local corner store. (Not that he was ever rude to service workers; he had just always done a fair amount of yelling into his phone for work calls while picking up a protein shake as an evening snack.) He really was just a massive, massive asshole. 

“You are what you eat,” his mother had always told him. But that had usually been about the unseasoned steamed broccoli that she would always serve him, though he hadn’t seen the need to be an unseasoned steamed broccoli in the first place. 

God, if only she could see him now, gay as hell and practically nose-diving straight into Richie’s ass. (Scratch that; the last person Eddie would want watching him fuck Richie would be his mother, second only to possibly Stan, who he felt would most definitely critique his technique, whatever that may be.) 

“Jesus, Eds, Jesus, Eds, _Jesus_ , Eddie!” 

Fuck, they had barely even started. Eddie would admit that, yes, Richie coming undone so easily during sex could be a bit annoying at times, but God if the fact that Eddie was the one who did it wasn’t just the hottest fucking thing to him. 

Richie yelped as Eddie pulled away from his ass for a moment to bite at his inner thigh, licking the flesh and savoring the taste. He parted Richie’s cheeks again, licking from his taint to his hole, making it as slick, slobbery and wet as possible. Eddie could feel Richie’s legs tightening around his torso, and using his shoulder and elbows to keep him open and ready. Probably not the best angle, sure, but that’s what happens when your idea to sixty-nine doesn’t go quite as planned. 

Eddie couldn’t be happier with not getting his dick sucked. 

“Eddie, Eddie, fuck,” Richie whined. “Ah, fuck, yes, Eddie, you’re so good, babe, so fuckin’ good!” 

He massaged Richie’s ass as he went, groping and kneading, letting his fingernails dig into the soft skin. He licked a few more times over the hole before he pushed inside. Eddie could feel him trying to relax, to let him go deeper. He moaned into Richie, who had his head rolled back against Eddie’s legs, panting hard. 

“Eddie, babe, babe, I’m gonna cum, you’re too fucking good at this, I’m so close-” 

Richie could make a lot of noises with his mouth. Annoying ones, mostly. Some were just dumb enough to make Eddie laugh. But the noise he made when he came? It was Eddie’s favorite. Because it was his. He made it happen, he was the only one who got to hear. Richie’s dick twitched against his chest and Eddie did his best to grind back against it, giving Richie as much pressure and sensation as he could through his climax. 

He felt Richie’s body go limp under his, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest. Eddie propped himself up on his elbows so he could crawl back up to meet Richie face-to-face, placing a few quick kisses onto his belly and chest. He kissed his collar bone, licking up his neck, feeling his pulse pounding just under the skin. He continued to Richie’s jaw, up to the lips when-

“-woah, hey are you gonna kiss my mouth right after you ate my ass?” 

Eddie paused, furrowing his eyebrows. “Uh. Yeah?” 

“Gross!” 

“What the hell do you mean ‘gross’, you’re the one who cleaned it! Should it be gross?” 

“Wha-no! I’m a grown man, I know how to wash myself.” 

“Well, good. That means you can just wash your mouth off after I do this-” 

Before Richie could react, Eddie planted a big kiss right onto his lips, smiling through it the entire way. 

“Ew! You asshole!” 

“You are what you eat,” Eddie shrugged. And when he dipped down for another kiss, Richie kissed him back. 


End file.
